Me And The Wild Kratts
by LinMM
Summary: I go on many creature adventures with the Wild Kratts crew and handle numerous problems in my new life
1. Chapter 1:Martin

I was in the forest of Indonesia looking for the Draco lizard which is the only flying lizard in the world. I saw someone moving in the woods and hid behind a tree. The man said"Come out,we won't hurt you". I came out and took a deep breath. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other man had brown hair and brown eyes. They each wore a jacket colored blue and green. I yelled out"OH MY GOD"! I took a deep breath and calmed down.

Cliffhanger! I'll write the next chapter soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2:The Introductions

I said"Are you Chris and Martin Kratt"? They replied"Yes we are".They took me back to the Tortuga HQ to meet the rest of the crew. When we got there, I went in and bumped into Aviva. I was stunned into silence. Then,I introduced myself as Leathy Quijada and waited for a response. after a few minutes, the rest of the crew introduced themselves. They asked me what I was good at. I told them I was good at swimming and identifying creatures. After a minute's deliberation, they made me a member of the team.

I'll write the next chapter soon. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Build-Up

I walked up to Martin and told him I liked him. He stared at me and said"I love you too". So,I took his hand and led him outside to talk about our encounter in the woods. He said that he was looking for the draco lizards too. I was so surprised that I was absolutely speechless. I had always wanted to study them but I never had the means of transport to get to Indonesia. A couple of minutes later I started teasing him and it ended up starting a tickle fight. Five minutes later I finally surrendered and we got up. We went back to the Tortuga and settled down before dinner. Dinner was finally made and we sat down to eat. After eating, I took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4:My Confession

I quickly called Martin on my Creaturepod. I told him to come outside. When he stepped out the door, I quickly tackled him. We landed in a heap. I quickly got off of him. He said:"What's wrong"? I said that I needed to talk to him and that it was urgent. We went somewhere to talk in private. When we got far away from the Tortuga,he raised an eyebrow. I started to tell him about my feelings for him. What I didn't know was that Chris was listening in to our conversation. I concluded my words and waited for a reaction. He started to blush a crimson color. Finally,he told me he loved me too. Just then, I looked at my Creaturepod and saw Chris's face. I mouthed to Chris to get ready for his punishment.

Please leave any comments you have below.I would really appreciate it.I'll write the next chapter soon.Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Chris's Punishment

When we got back to the Tortuga HQ, I immediately went up to Chris and slapped him in the face. I asked him why did he eavesdrop on mine and Martin's private conversation. He started to stutter and blushed a light crimson color. Finally,I got the answer I wanted but it was not what I had expected. He told me that he was in love with me. I stood there shocked and my mouth fell open.

As punishment for eavesdropping on us, I made Chris scrub the dishes after we got done eating and made him scrub the floor.

I hope you like the story so far. There's more on the way so stay tuned! If you have any questions or comments put them in the comments section below and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. I'll write the next chapter soon. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: My Rattlesnake Misfortune

One day, I decided to go look for rattlesnakes. Martin said that he would go with me. At first, I protested. But,in the end,I gave in and gave him permission. We were in the Sonoran Desert. Very quickly, I found a rattlesnake. I told Martin to come over here and take a look. Then, I stuck my hand inside the den. The rattlesnake decided that I was a threat and bit my hand. I quickly withdrew my hand and went to Martin for the anti-venom. He immediately picked me up and took me back to the Tortuga for emergency first-aid. Aviva got the kit and gave me the shot. I took a few days to recover. Martin came to visit me in bed. He said that he was sorry.

That's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Be sure to give me suggestions or comments below. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Donita's Evil Plan

We were in Indonesia looking for the Draco lizard when I spotted a pink jet in the sky. I knew it was Donita Donata. Chris fell from a tree and developed a mild case of acrophobia. Then, Martin was sucked up by Donita when he was following his lizard friend. Then, Donita forced him to be her model for her Draco lizard jewelry. But, me and Chris went to the show and freed Martin. He was very grateful for that. Then,Martin was kidnapped again by Donita when she tried to make a firefly dress. But, as usual me and Chris saved him. We went to Australia and helped a koala and a platypus. Finally,we went to New Guinea to study Birds Of Paradise. But,Aviva got kidnapped by Donita. Chris,Martin and I went to defeat Donita and rescue Aviva. The Bird Of Paradise power suit inspired Aviva to give dancing a try.

What will happen next? Leave a comment below. I'll see you next chapter. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Chris's Revenge

One day, as I was helping Aviva around the Tortuga with cleaning and such, a call came on my Creaturepod. I checked and it was Chris. He said that he was in trouble and needed help. He also said to not tell Martin. I was genuinely puzzled. Why would Chris tell me not to tell Martin that he was in trouble? I decided to follow my heart and go rescue him. When I got to the location he specified, I looked around and on the ground was Chris in a coma. I quickly rushed to him and tried to revive him with no success. I quickly called Martin. I told him that Chris wasn't breathing. He quickly rushed to where we were. I told him what I had found. Martin went to Chris and checked his pulse. There was a faint beating. We quickly rushed Chris back to the Tortuga. I was hoping that we could save Chris. Before we got back, Chris quickly woke up and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 **That traitor! Tell me what you think in the comments below. The next chapter will be up soon. I'll see you then. Bye-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Have An Unexpected Reunion

I was working outside the Tortuga when I heard footsteps. A girl walked out of the forest. I looked closer and gasped."Emma"? I said."Oh my god, Leathy"! she said. Immediately, we went and hugged each other. I told her that I was glad to see her. I invited her inside to warm up. The rest of the crew came out to see what was up. I introduced Emma to them and told them that she will be staying with us for a while. I noticed Chris was looking down and blushing. Later, I went over to him and asked him "Do you have a crush on Emma"? He gave a slight nod, clearly embarrassed. I gave him a nudge and said "Go for it". He walked over to her and started a conversation. Soon, they were talking and laughing. Everyday, they hung out and everyday their bond grew stronger. Then, one night, Chris told her to come outside. She went and for the next few minutes I heard hushed whispers. Finally, I heard a loud shriek and laughter. Chris had asked Emma to be his girlfriend and she had said yes.

I hope you like this chapter. This is for my friend Emma. I will see you in the next chapter. Feel free to post any comments you have below. Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
